Lovingly Wrong
by Juggalomalice
Summary: A mistake. That's what it was. Yet they can't help be want to be wrong. A wrong can never make a right, but a wrong can still make you feel right. Perhaps that's all they want, even if they know its wrong. A rare Sonic/Bunnie Rabbot fanfic


Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry, about the long delay. Now that I have a computer I also have a job which keeps me busy just about everyday and school on my off days so it's almost impossible for me to get some off time to write. I have a few days off coming up so hopefully I can get a release done on those days. Until then I hope you like this one little one-shot. I just recently bought the Complete Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM cartoon on DVD and just finished watching the whole series. I was amazed when I realized I've seen every episode up to date, lol. Anyway, as I watched I remembered what a huge Bunnie Rabbot fan I was. Unfortunately she never got much screen time especially in the second season so I decided to write a fic or two with her and yes I know she married Antoine in the comic. Unfortunately I never got a chance to read that far so I'm basing this more on the old cartoon then anything else. Enjoy one of the few if not the only Bunnie/Sonic fanfics out there.

* * *

Lovingly Wrong

Written by: Juggalomalice

It was a mistake. There was no denying that. It was a one time mistake that kept feeding upon itself. A mistake caused by their combined anger and pain and although the embrace of the other brought them short term relief it was never a cure for the pain. Ironically all it did was make the pain worse, like a drug.

Like any drug it dulled the pain for awhile. At first it was weeks, but like soon weeks became days and days became hours. At its worse the two were meeting three times a day, but they soon found that they drew to much suspicion like that so that stopped… but that just made the sessions that much more intense.

How could something so innocent become something so deceptively painful? It was a question that always hung in Sonic the Hedgehog's as he passionately and roughly kissed Bunnie Rabbot. His kissed her forcefully and lustfully as if he could force the answer to his plight out of Bunnie's tender lips. Bunnie kissed back with equal force as she tried to find a similar answer to her own similar question.

It wasn't suppose to be like this and they knew it. They had no intention of it being like this. Both were quite happy with their own relationships. Sonic would not deny his feelings for Princess Sally and Bunnie would never make less of her blooming relationship with Antoine. They both knew full well that days of argument and disagreement came with the territory of a relationship and they were more then ready to deal with those problems as they came along. It all started simply with the two of them coincidently having an argument with their significant others on the same day.

Sonic and Sally had once again had an argument about tactics and although Sonic was called "Leader of the Freedom Fighters" he did very little leading on most days. Once he realized this he did try to take an active part in the war meetings, but his ideas were often shot down by Sally. Its not that Sally didn't want Sonic to take a more active role in the tactical part of his job it was just that his plans were just a bit too reckless and dangerously straightforward. Sonic knew this, but that didn't mean he liked to hear it.

On that same day Bunnie had to endure a very long speech from Antoine about how much better he was then Sonic. Amazing Antoine did this less often since her relationship with him began to take off. As a result Antoine had slowly stopped trying to match Sonic on every turn. Bunnie was very happy to see that her feelings for him were allowing him to finally move past the rivalry he created with Sonic so many years ago. So when he went on a mad rant that day about Sonic it caught Bunnie by some surprise. She was sure it had something to do with the fact that Sonic had just saved Bunnie's life on a recent mission to the city and Antoine was feeling a bit… incapable at the moment. She could hardly blame herself when she started shouting back at Antoine that he should grow up a bit and with that she stormed out of the hut taking no time to lift the door back to its hinges.

And that's when the two met each other by the Power Ring Pool. Both anger at their partners and looking for someway to relax themselves. So no one could say it was a surprise when one confined in the other. They did more then confined in each other that night too. They joked, reminisced about childhood memories, and even did some sparring helping the other perfect a move or two and with that an hour became two and two hours become six. Before they knew it a power ring shot out of the pond signaling that it was now mid-night. And that's when it struck them both.

"What were we talking about at first?" Sonic asked a bit absent mindedly.

The southern rabbit looked at the hedgehog as she blinked a bit in confusion, "You know I don't really remember, Sugah-Hog. I know we had gotten in an argument with our other halves but I've been having such a good time with you Sonic that I plum forgot what I was so mad at Antoine for."

"Yeah same here. I don't even know why I fought with Sally today. It was probably something stupid and un-cool. I should probably apologize to her." Sonic admitted.

"I should do the same. I know I called Antoine some mean things before I left. Still Sugah-Hog, when was the last time we talked like this?" Bunnie asked as she as she placed her robotic hand on her hip and looked at Sonic quizzically.

Both Sonic and Bunnie looked at each other at this realization and burst out laughing. They were amazed as they realized that even though they've lived together in Knothole for over half their lives they rarely had time to talk about non-freedom fighter related topics. And with that they made a promise. If one had any problems with their relationship they would go to other for advice and comfort. That's how it all started… with an innocent promise to help a friend in need.

Now that friendly promise had become a dangerous obsession and it made no signs to stop anytime soon. They both knew it and since they knew they were too deep to escape they simply deepened their kiss.

The cold feel of Bunnie's metal limbs sent shivers up Sonic's spine and the warm caress of her flesh parts relaxed his body into submission. At first Sonic was caught off guard regarding Bunnie's metallic limbs, but now he found the cold and warm contrast of her body to be both stimulating and arousing. He dug himself deeper into the nap of Bunnie's neck as he ran kisses down her neck to her well developed chest. He could feel the heat of her loins against his leg and it felt like it could burn him right through her leotard. With that Sonic quickly pulled her leotard down exposing Bunnie's proud assets. His hands slowly began to explore her body like they've done hundreds of other times. He gently caressed her cotton tail and he massaged her breasts. Sonic had learned that Bunnie's tail was one of her weak points and when stimulated in other places at the same time Bunnie quickly lost herself. Sonic allowed Bunnie to give a quick scream of pleasure before he gave her a deep kiss muffing the sound of her ecstasy.

Bunnie did not protest against this in the least bit. She allowed Sonic to fully explore ever part of her body and she relished in the touch of his fingers against her flesh. It was a feeling she had not experienced with anyone else. Not only did she draw pleasure from Sonic's lips and fingers but she drew a deeper pleasure from the fact that she knew Sonic was attracted to her. Her, Bunnie Rabbot, the girl who's body was half robot was able to sexually attract him. Bunnie always had a strong self-confidence issue since she commonly thought herself was attractive due to her robot parts. Yet here she was being touched so sensually. The feeling made her feel like she was 100 flesh and blood again and though the feeling only lasted as long as she was with Sonic she craved it none the less and allowed the blue hedgehog to do just about anything he wanted with her body. She could feel the hedgehog's member push hotly against her thigh and she quivered with the thought of what it would feel like. Though she had not allowed Sonic to carry their forbidden relationship past second base she found herself more and more fascinated with the idea. She blamed this desire more on herself then on Sonic for it only really started to manifest when she willingly took a sample of Sonic's personal "taste" several weeks ago.

As the southern bell dreamt about the feeling she soon found herself gently being pushed to the ground as Sonic's member pressed more deeply against her. Caught in a daze of dream like hedonistic joy she willingly allowed herself to be positioned. The hot stabbing pain quickly blurring her mind as it slowly dulled to pleasure. Bunnie quickly held on tighter to Sonic's quill like hair. Though Sonic's hair was styled in a position that it would not hurt a person who touched it they still consisted of sharp quills as Bunnie learned the hard way on her first night of passion with him. She walked away with numerous small cuts on her right hand and arm as well as a sickening feeling of betrayal against Antoine. Though Sonic didn't walk away scout free either. Sonic had received more bruises from Bunnie's robotic limbs then he had ever received on any mission to Robotropolis on top of his own feeling of guilt. The two continued to drown their feelings in their own pleasure and drown Bunnie's screams with Sonic's kisses.

It was hard enough trying to not blow their cover when they weren't together the last thing they needed was for someone to hear all the screaming and come investigate. Keeping the relationship secret just got harder and harder as time past. The two were starting to know more about each other then they knew about their actual partners.

"_Did you know that Bunnie has a small birthmark right next to her tail?"_ Antoine didn't know that and Sonic had to think faster then he had ever thought in his life to find a reason to explain why he knew that. He ended up saying he had accidentally run in on Bunnie as she was bathing. He got an ear full from Antoine and it was all the talk for a day or so, but it did seem like something he would do so people didn't think to much about it.

"_Well of 'course Sonic don't take no underwater missions Sally, we both know he's a bad swimmer."_ Apparently Sally didn't know this and she found it very strange that Sonic, Mr. Unstoppable, would confide with anyone about a weakness he had. Bunnie chucked it off as just one of those times Sally just wasn't listening to him. Not an easy task, but Sally eventually took the bait.

"_What kind of flower should I get for Miss. Bunnie for our anniversary?"_

"_Belladonna lilies, they're her favorite." _

"_Sonic, why do you know that?"_

"_I wonder why Sonic jerks away when I touch his shoulder here."_

"_Oh Sally that's only cause the ol' sugah-hog got a nasty scar their from a premature bomb explosion."_

"_What? Why didn't he tell me?"_

"_He didn't want to worry you cause you were the one who primed them dear."_

These and similar events made it very difficult at times and yet no matter how many times they came close to being discovered they always came back to each other. When one was hurt they always came to the other and just like a person suffering from the same illness they knew exactly how to make them feel better. Sonic had willingly offered himself to Bunnie just like she had offered herself to him today.

He grunted as the pleasure overtook him. The feeling of release within the warmness of Bunnie was unbelievable and he soon found himself collapsing willing into Bunnie's arms as she held him tighter to her. He was so warm against her skin. So hot inside her. Perhaps if she held him tight enough she could feel warmth in her cold metal limbs. So they held each other. Just the two of them together exhausted and filled with a strange afterglow they enjoyed the feeling of the other.

Sonic down and into Bunnie's green eyes as she looked up with a pleased smile on her face into his own green eyes. It was strange how they shared the same eye color. They watched each other for a moment and strangely enough Bunnie gently brought Sonic down to kiss her. Before their kisses were filled with lust and anxiety, but this one wasn't. It was filled with something else. The two freedom fighters slowly broke their kiss and stared into the others eyes once more and then it hit them.

They quickly broke away from the other giving half-witted excuses for their leave. Before it had been shame that would drive the two apart and now it was fear. Yes fear is what caused them to run back to their respective partners. This was not suppose to happen.

They were never suppose to fall in love.

End

* * *

Not my best work, but I think its decent for all the time I've been out of it. Still I'm seeing alot of basic writing errors that I shouldn't be making. Hopefully those will correct themselves as I make it a habit again. Now back to work on my real stories and if anyone happens to know of any other Bunnie/Sonic Fanfics let me know. I've never been able to find one so I've coming to the conclusion that they don't exist. Later.


End file.
